sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Pluraverse
The Pluraverse is a collection of multiple multiverses. There are billions of different known multiverses, this article will list some of the more prominent ones. List of Known Multiverses Under construction. The Sulley Cinematic Multiverse This is the main focus of our epic tales. The universes it contains are: *Earth-JPS95 aka the Sulley Cinematic Universe. Home to famous individuals such as James P. Sullivan, Mike Wazowski, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bigweld, and many more. Mike has visited a majority of the Pluraverse. The famous heroic team The Sulltastic Sullies exist here as well. *Earth J-2001 aka the Samurai Jack Universe. This is the universe Aku and Samurai Jack come from. *Earth BNL-2008- The Wall-E universe. *Earth LUXO95- In this universe the prime timeline of Toy Story is followed, where the ending of Toy Story 4 features Woody leaving the other toys. *Earth KRMT55- Alternate versions of the Muppets from the SCU exist here, with major differences such as Kermit’s Swamp Years being canon. *Earth PEATB-9899- Unlike the SCU Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain is canon in this universe. *Earth IRL-Bill- The universe where an alternate version of Mr. Bill exists as a miniature human being. *Earth DXTR-NVL- A very different Dexter Morgan exists here than the one from the SCU. This is the continuity of the Dexter series of novels. His life is also largely different, with his “Dark Passenger” being a literal being of destruction, he never joined The Sulltastic Sullies nor did he meet Sulley. *Earth-BL000- The Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Universe. In this continuity Buzz and Zurg are not toys. *Earth-HERO16- The universe where My Hero Academia takes place in. *Earth-LUMA07- The universe where the Super Mario Galaxy games take place in. The ending of Super Mario Galaxy (2007) is notably canon in this universe. The Kingdom Hearts Multiverse In this multiverse, the Kingdom Hearts series takes place. SCU franchises such as Monsters Inc. and Toy Story are separated into different universes. The Marvel Comics Multiverse Some SCU elements exist here such as Spider-Man Thanos, scattered across its different dimensions. The most prominent universe here is Earth-616. Marvel Cinematic Multiverse Essentially a mirror of the Marvel Comics Multiverse. The most prominent universe here is Earth-199999. Spider-Verse Multiverse Yet another mirror of the Marvel multiverse. This is where Into the Spider-Verse (2018) took place. Archie Sonic Multiverse A multiverse that has been heavily modified by Dr. Eggman’s Genesis Wave. Even in its rebooted state it is highly unstable and dangerous to visit because of radiation left by the multiverse's god of destruction, Ken Penders (native inhabitants of the Archie Sonic multiverse are the only people inmune to it). Known universes are the Archie Sonic and Mega Man universes, Archie Sol Dimension the IDW Sonic Universe, IDW Sol Dimension, and the Sonic Boom universe. Sonic Games Multiverse Another Sonic-related multiverse, but a safer one to visit. In the main universe of this dimension where Sonic Forces takes place Classic Sonic is from the main universe’s past rather than a different universe. There still exists mirror universes where this is not the case however. Nickelodeon Multiverse A Nickelodeon-related multiverse, and is notably one of the more infamous multiverses. Mirror version of many SCU characters live here such as Squidward. * * * * * Capcom Multiverse The multiverse that is dedicated to the famed Japanese game company Capcom. *Earth-ELDR04- The universe where the Monster Hunter series takes place in. The only known instance of dimension-crossing in this universe was when Rathalos flew through dimensions to participate in the 2018 Super Smash Bros. Tournament. *Earth-20XX- The universe where the Mega Man franchise takes place in. The Fully Charged TV series is non-canon in this universe. Category:Multiverse Category:Sulley